


Bitter:Sweet

by yuelle



Series: Bitter:Sweet [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Digital Art, Embedded Images, Epistolary, F/M, Gen, M/M, Slow Burn, Social Media, Texting, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuelle/pseuds/yuelle
Summary: A Shadowhunters modern au fanfic told in the language of texts, social media, and the occasional old fashioned narrative.





	1. 2/18/17: Clary & Simon on Twitter (01)

**Author's Note:**

> More info [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/faq)!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D
> 
> Extras from this AU can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815462).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Twitters are set up, a “slight” change of plans is revealed (that is NOT “slight”, Simon!), and secrets are finally revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/159406907514/clary-simon-on-twitter-01-21817-in-which).

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 2/18/17: Clary & Simon on Twitter (02)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alec is AWOL, Clary wants the promised Twitter, and Simon learns some hard truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/159409414249/clary-simon-on-twitter-02-21817-in-which).

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. 2/18/17: Alec & Clary on iMessage (01)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clary pesters Alec to make a Twitter and her jokes are not funny. Or maybe they are…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/160904466644/alec-clary-on-imessage-01-21817-in-which).

  
  
  
  
  



	4. 2/18/17: Clary & Simon on Twitter (03)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clary is in trouble, Simon has to agree, and Star Wars is the epitome of constant headaches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/159446827724/clary-simon-on-twitter-03-21817-in-which).

  
  
  
  



	5. 2/18/17: Alec, Clary & Simon on Twitter (04)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alec tweets for the first time with a very important declaration, Clary takes no shit, and Simon is proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/159479814024/alec-clary-simon-on-twitter-04-21817-in).

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. 2/18/17: Alec, Clary & Simon on Twitter (05)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alec officially gives in to the Twitter, Simon is having no shit today, Clary apparently knows everyone’s type, and no trust is had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/159519169789/alec-clary-simon-on-twitter-05-21817-in).

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. 2/18/17: Alec, Clary & Simon on Twitter (06)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clary is apparently Tinder now, Alec doesn’t know what to do with this revelation, and Clary and Simon talk about parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/159520679004/alec-clary-simon-on-twitter-06-21817-in).

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. 2/18/17: Alec & Clary on Twitter (07)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alec is caught red handed (or is it “orange” handed?) and Clary has delusions of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/159554569724/alec-clary-on-twitter-07-21817-in-which).

  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. 2/18/17: Alec, Clary & Simon on Twitter (08)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clary is into Izzy, Simon is into Izzy, and Alec is having no chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/159556080039/alec-clary-simon-on-twitter-08-21817-in).

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. 2/18/17: Clary (solo), Clary & Simon (09, 10, 11)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clary arrives at Simon’s place, and Clary and Simon both give each other a hard time over Star Wars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/159615916049/clary-clary-simon-on-twitter-09-10-11).

  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. 2/18/17: Alec & Clary on Twitter (12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clary bothers Izzy (but not really) and Alec asks her to do it again (but not really).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/159628061354/alec-clary-on-twitter-12-21817-in-which).

  
  
  



	12. 2/18/17: Alec, Clary & Simon on Twitter (13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clary asks Alec an important question, Alec answers, and Star Wars is yet again the culprit of more headaches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/159667332819/alec-clary-and-simon-on-twitter-13-21817).

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. 2/18/17: Alec's & Clary's Likes on Twitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/161827571269/alecs-clarys-likes-on-twitter-21817-faq).

  
  
  



	14. 2/18/17: Clary & Isabelle on iMessage (02)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clary texts Izzy for the first time with a quirky request, Izzy goes with it, and Alec is NOT having the time of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/161220062344/clary-isabelle-on-imessage-02-21817-in).

  
  
  
  



	15. 2/18/17: Alec & Clary on iMessage (03)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alec has a headache, Clary continues being ‘disgusting’, and Alec’s silence on Magnus’s hotness is answer enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/161048527754/alec-clary-on-imessage-02-21817-in-which).

  
  
  
  



	16. 2/18/17: Clary & Simon on iMessage (04)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clary has no shame and Simon doesn’t want to leave shiny Twitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/161320567199/clary-simon-on-imessage-04-21817-in-which).

  
  
  



	17. 2/19/17: Clary & Isabelle on Twitter (01)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Izzy joins twitter and Clary rejoices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/161498714604/clary-isabelle-on-twitter-01-21917-in).

  
  
  



	18. 2/19/19: Alec, Clary & Isabelle on Twitter (02)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clary & Izzy talk about Alec’s (non)existent sex life and Alec tries to sleep, to no avail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/161865192849/alec-clary-isabelle-on-twitter-02-21917).

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. 2/19/17: Clary & Isabelle on iMessage (01)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Izzy is curious about someone’s relationship status.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/162269473479/clary-isabelle-on-imessage-01-21917-in).

  
  
  
  



	20. (2/19), 2/21/17: Alec, Clary & Simon on Twitter (01)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alec and Simon find each others non-existent sex lives fascinating, or not… and Alec walked right into that pun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/162702096149/alec-clary-simon-on-twitter-02-21917).

  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. (2/19), 2/21, 2/22/17: Isabelle & Simon on Twitter (02)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Izzy and Simon interact for the first time and have a magical mojo going on and then…don’t. Good job, Lewis!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/162777127509/isabelle-simon-on-twitter-03-219-221).

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. 2/21/17: Clary & Simon on Twitter (03)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clary makes it clear who's ass is being kicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/162699646919/clary-simon-on-twitter-01-22117-in-which).

  
  
  
  



	23. 2/21/17: Clary & Magnus on iMessage (01)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clary is having some night time fun and Magnus feels bad for that innocent lamb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/163631458014/clary-magnus-on-imessage-01-22117-in).

  
  
  
  



	24. 2/21/17: Alec & Clary on Twitter (04)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clary is playing Tinder again and Alec lets those texts slide this once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/163632543829/alec-clary-on-twitter-04-22117-in-which).

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	25. 2/21/17: Clary & Magnus on iMessage (02)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alec is dry and Magnus likes, and Clary is flaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/163773135504/clary-magnus-on-imessage-02-22117-in).

  
  
  
  



	26. 2/21/17: Alec & Clary on Twitter (05)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alec finds perfection and Clary freaks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/163893661519/alec-clary-on-twitter-05-22117-in-which).

  
  
  
  



	27. 2/21/17: Clary & Simon on Twitter (06)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Simon is having no chill and Clary’s carefully (not really) laid plans are working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/163894414699/clary-simon-on-twitter-06-22117-in-which).

  
  
  
  
  
  



	28. 2/21/17: Alec's Likes on Twitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/164886098029/alecs-likes-on-twitter-22117-faq-index).

  
  



	29. 2/21/17: Clary's Likes on Twitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/170257081269/clarys-likes-on-twitter-22117-faq-index).

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot I had these graphics saved and thus obviously forgot to post them when I should have! This post has been retrograded, in case you're wondering why it's chapter 29.


	30. 2/22/17: Clary & Magnus on iMessage (01)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clary continues texting screenshots and Magnus asks too many questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/164549340449/clary-magnus-on-imessage-01-22217-in).

  
  
  
  



	31. 2/22/17: Clary on Twitter (01 & 02)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clary @’s Alec more than once.

  
  
  



	32. 2/22/17: Alec, Clary & Simon on iMessage (02)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alec was NOT worried, Simon did some singing, and Clary will always have that job offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/166647149069/alec-clary-simon-on-imessage-02-22217-in).

  
  
  
  
  
  



	33. 2/22/17: Clary & Magnus on iMessage (03)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Magnus misses Clary’s face, Clary gives some sound advice, plans are made, and Clary continues her matchmaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](http://dailymalec.tumblr.com/post/167937500015/bitter-sweetfic-clary-magnus-on-imessage-03).

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	34. 2/22/17: Alec & Isabelle on iMessage (04)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Izzy and Alec do Jace’s bidding to both their annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/168040565929/alec-isabelle-on-imessage-04-22217-in).

  
  
  
  



	35. 2/23/17: Clary & Magnus on iMessage (01)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which talk is had about social medias and someone knows someone’s full name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/168179856739/clary-magnus-on-imessage-01-22317-in).

  
  
  
  



	36. 2/23/17: Clary & Isabelle on iMessage (02)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Izzy shares a pic of Alec which prompts some backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/169176339429/clary-isabelle-on-imessage-02-22317-in).

  
  
  
  
  
  



	37. 2/23/17: Clary & (Magnus) on iMessage (03) [Part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clary continues you know what and so begins a three part one-sided (?) text conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/169415974574/clary-magnus-on-imessage-03-part-1-22317).

  
  
  
  



	38. 2/23, 2/24/17: Clary, Magnus & Simon on Twitter (01)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Magnus is finally on Twitter and Simon and Clary are people one and two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/169497193644/clary-magnus-simon-on-twitter-04-223).

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	39. 2/23/17: Clary & (Magnus) on iMessage (03) [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clary continues texting Magnus, to no response (yet??)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/169825317594/clary-magnus-on-imessage-part-2-05).

  
  
  



	40. (2/23), 2/24/17: Clary & Magnus on iMessage (03) [Part 3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Magnus FINALLY responds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/169992466659/clary-magnus-on-imessage-part-3-06-22417).

  
  
  
  
  
  



	41. 2/23/17: Clary's Likes on Twitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/170335243259/clarys-likes-on-twitter-22317-faq-index).

  
  



	42. 2/24/17: Clary & Magnus on iMessage (01)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clary sends another Alec pic, continuing her Tinder mojo, Magnus has a question, and Alec and Magnus officially reach second base…per this story’s logistics, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/170337296104/clary-magnus-on-imessage-01-22417-in). Alternative scene [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13815462/chapters/31884669).

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	43. 2/24/17: Isabelle & Jace on Twitter (01)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jace keeps inviting himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/172403699349/isabelle-jace-on-twitter-02-22417-in).

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about this twitter interaction before I posted the Alec, Clary & Simon one. This twitter interaction (and the next one) happen almost an hour before Alec, Clary & Simon's Twitter interaction, thus I made sure this chapter (and the next one) show up before it. Sorry for the confusion!


	44. 2/24/17: Isabelle & Jace on Twitter (02)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jace keeps on giving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/172404308999/isabelle-jace-on-twitter-02-22417-in).

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about this twitter interaction before I posted the Alec, Clary & Simon one. This twitter interaction (and the one before this one) happen almost an hour before Alec, Clary & Simon's Twitter interaction, thus I made sure this chapter (and the one before) show up before it. Sorry for the confusion!


	45. (2/24)-2/25/17: Alec, Clary & Simon on Twitter (03)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alec really needs to brush up on his pop culture references, because this is ridiculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/172266848654/alec-clary-simon-on-twitter-01-22417-in).
> 
> This fic now has extras! Check them out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815462).
> 
> This fic is now a series. I have plans for other types of extras, so do consider subscribing to the series if you would like to be kept up to date on that. :)

  
  
  
  
  
  



	46. 2/24/17: Alec & Jace on iMessage (02)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jace is checking out the booties for his bro, said bro is stuck at home, and the truth hurts big time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/176640313584/alec-jace-on-imessage-02-22417-in-which).

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most recent post that features a text conversation between Alec and Jace was meant to be posted before I started posting 2/25/17 conversations. Sorry about that! This was the last text conversation between anyone on 2/24/17.
> 
> There IS a fanfic coming up for 2/24/17, which is taking me longer than usual to write and finish, but it’s coming together, finally. It takes place on the night of 2/24/17 and what happened. Some of the characters have alluded to something going down on this night in their conversations on 2/25/17, and the text convo between Alec and Jace on 2/24/17 also mentions that Jace is somewhere that night. So. Keep an eye out on the [extras](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815462)!


	47. 2/24/17: Clary's Likes on Twitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/174093360079/clarys-likes-on-twitter-22417-faq-index).

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting to add these screen caps. *hides*
> 
> Sorry for the confusion!


	48. 2/25/17: Alec & Jace Twitter (01)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jace is hung over and Alec has been briefed on what went down last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/173727655369/alec-jace-on-twitter-01-22517-in-which).

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	49. 2/25/17: Isabelle & Jace on Twitter (02)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which someone is apparently a liar, slaps are given out, and middle fingers are tweeted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/175128662829/isabelle-jace-on-twitter-02-22517-in).

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	50. 2/25/17: Clary & Isabelle on Twitter (03)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Izzy is still embarrassed by Jace’s actions and Clary and Jace meet indirectly (kinda? finally? or nah?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/175925518424/clary-isabelle-on-twitter-03-22517-in).

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	51. 2/25/18: Alec, Isabelle & Jace on Twitter (04)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jace abuses the middle finger emoji, siblings bicker, and Alec tries to be the voice of reason, to no avail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/176209427804/alec-isabelle-jace-on-twitter-04-22517).

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
